


A Tolling of the Bells

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Servants, Touch-Starved, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Oneshot. It wasn’t the first, and it certainly wasn’t to be the last.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Medusa | Rider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	A Tolling of the Bells

This was not the first time they crossed paths, in these precious moments tucked away in the dark of night. It wasn't the first, and it certainly wasn't to be the last.

A warrior, the Child of Light, the one named Lancer.

A monster, cursed with baleful gaze, the one called Rider.

The Holy Grail War had taken its toll, fighting endlessly, blades cut through flesh, from gut to gullet. The need to distance from it all was understandable.

Too many people took advantage of her, hurt her, and took away everything she had.

He knew of such darkness, his blood spilt, too many forces tearing him down, taking away his victory.

Their Masters were treacherous, manipulative, and saw their Servants as mere pieces in a chess board, no more and no less.

In the shroud of nightfall, Lancer and Rider met at the agreed-upon time, past the witching hour, in the spare bedroom of the apartment.

Their weapons were spirited away, there was no need to fight.

They were left to themselves.

Rider turned her head, smiling slightly. Lancer saw the moonlight silhouetted in her hair, magenta locks down her back.

She was beautiful, Lancer couldn't deny that. She was a Gorgon, a monster, terrible, and yet she was gentle, a vision to behold. He only knew one other woman who commanded herself, who stood tall, no matter what plight she had endured.

Lancer took a step forward, reached out a hand, and combed his fingers into Rider's hair, gazing down on her. The smile on her face grew, the tightness in her chest ever present, anticipation and longing filling her very being.

She held onto his hand, her fingers threaded with his, and then kissed his palm.

Such a deep melancholy had to be fulfilled, otherwise it would eat them alive. Leading him to the bed, Rider lay down until her back hit the cushion of the bed, her hand still in Lancer's, pulling him on top of her.

Her free hand pulled down the front of her dress, her soft and pink breasts bare, heaving. She felt a familiar warmth dampening between her own thighs, lightheaded by arousal, by air, and by joy.

Lancer swallowed, but he straddled her hips, his hips easing onto hers. After a few seconds, he leaned down and pressed their lips together – earning a small moan from her.

Rider cupped the back of Lancer's head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. A full body shudder ran through her as she felt him running his palm up and down on her back, pulling her closer, her hips grinding on his, feeling each other's arousal.

When they parted from their liplock, he stared for a moment, catching his breath, but then he chuckled. She couldn't help but giggle as well, her cheeks reddening, the feelings between them catching.

Lancer moved in closer, his lips pressing a trail of kisses down Rider's neck, warm and soft on her hot skin. She squirmed underneath him as he then moved downward to her heaving chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth on the soft tissue of her breasts.

One of his hands then strayed down, under her skirt, pulling down her soaking panties, and she in turn reached to the front of his bodysuit, massaging, and caressing his newly awakened cock, before releasing it from its confines.

He moved himself between her innermost thighs, feeling them separate, and her legs then wrapped around his waist, tight, tight, _tightly_ , his quivering cock easing into her aching, wet cunt.

Rider moaned sweetly, a high, delighted sound and Lancer let a soft grunt escape his lips. Nothing else mattered to them, nothing else existed except such a glorious feeling, basking in each other. Rider pulled Lancer deeper into her body, her arms around his shoulder. Lancer moved within her, moaning as his hips quickened at their own volition. She whimpered, moaned, and cried out at every hard, deep thrust of his cock, throwing her head back as her hips moved in time with his, finding a rhythm that was theirs and their alone.

His thrusts were short and quick, jolting her up and down in a steady rhythm. She felt him inside her, and she loved every minute of it, as she ground her hips to his and his powerful arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in and pressed his mouth over her neck, licking her soft skin; she felt the barest hint of his teeth along her flesh. He then watched as her breasts bounced and her body rode in tune with his, her hips sliding harder and faster. She gasped and moaned softly, trembling in his embrace, her eyes shut behind her mask. He felt his loins tighten, his breathing getting heavy, and he growled with every thrust he gave her.

The room filled with the scent of sex, the sound of the bedsprings and skin against skin, over, over, over, and over again.

Rider felt herself trembling violently, her release encroaching in her, her hands curled on his shoulders, but she then couldn't hold on longer. Before she knew it, the wave of pleasure hit and spread throughout her entire body; she threw back her head and let out a high-pitched cry, somewhere between a sob and a gasp, almost thrashing in his encompassing embrace, her orgasm bursting within her and rolling over her in hot waves.

Lancer couldn't hold off anymore either, the coil inside him finally snapped when her walls squeezed his cock tight. He too threw back his head, his own moment seizing him and never letting go, a choked moan escaping him as he released himself, spilling into her tight confines.

She rode it out as long as she could, the relief so intense and wonderful. Her vison held in the warm afterglow of their union, stars dancing in her eyes, her hands lazily dancing his muscled chest in a heavenly daze. Lancer held her with his arms before they fell to his sides, the waves of blissful release began to fade.

They separated, him pulling out of her, and he laid down next to her on the bed, their bodies rising and falling. One of her hands reached out to him, weaving her fingers with his, her mind still hazy with pleasure, and she gave him a soft smile, and he grinned in return.

They had stolen each other.


End file.
